


Totems

by animalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Summer Camp, Thriller, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but cute boyfriends acting super cute ok, harrys point of view, larry stylinson - Freeform, no smut at all oops, so much larry fluff, theres a lot of larry jokes here, theyre just so cute here okay, things get scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalik/pseuds/animalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got Harry's mom to make him go to summer camp with him as a counselor much to Harry's dismay...</p><p>Or the one where boyfriends Louis and Harry are super cute until Harry meets a horrific end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totems

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bit of a Halloween one shot for louisandharry!

There's something about the thought of camp that just gives kids the creeps. Scary stories and horrible memories are told and created there. Some horror movies are even based on experiences made at camp.

I tried telling my mother this, but she ignored my every whine. I pleaded with everything I had to get out of going to camp... nothing worked to my advantage however.

“I could die,” I told her.

“Don't overreact harry,” she laughed.

“Kids hate me,” I warned.

“But you love kids,” she insisted

“I'm the only child you have at home,” I reminded her.

“Your sister told me she would visit,” she countered.

“I could die” I repeated.

“What a drama queen,” she ended our conversation there.

I was headed off to camp whether I liked it or not. The bus ride there was even worse than expected. I say that in the lightest of humor. My best friend/ boyfriend Louis was the reason I was dragged into the mess of Camp Lakeway, so seeing his face caused me displeasure.

He wasn’t some fugly jerk. He's too nice to me honestly. To even things out however, his sarcasm and witty nineteen year old brain was wiser than my own. He had a two year advantage in age over myself and because of this, he believed he ruled over me like some king. (God forbid you tell him otherwise.)

“You can't possibly be serious about all of this, right?” Louis snorted as we entered the large yellow bus.

“Of course I am. I’m going to sneak back onto the bus as everyone gets off, hide under the seats, then travel back home. Mom won't even go in my room so all I have to do is stay in there... the whole time,” I told him.

“H mate, what about bathroom breaks?” He point-blank brought out, sitting on the grey cushioned seat.

“I was thinking about that... the more soda I drink, the more bottles I have to use. then... I can just like... dump it down the sink. If the pipes are too loud, I’ll simply pour it out the window and into the bushes,” I devised before him.

“Okay another question... how will you survive on expired twinkies and soda alone?” He asked, brow raised.

That ended my insane squabble there. I hadn’t thought out my plan--I knew that--but with so many large holes, Louis and I both knew I had to give up my dream. I told him about another plan where I ran onto a train and lived like a hillbilly. We didn't get very far into that before he shut me up. My last plan was moving to Louis’ nan’s place since she welcomed me to her home plenty of times, but Louis said we had to go there together or not at all. (His nan is the most supportive of us.

Louis and I aren’t afraid to act close… which puts some people off. The man who ran the show, counselor head Kyle, noticed that. He asked if we were boyfriends when we entered the bus stop. I told the truth, and he laid down the law about how to act and what not to do.

We were going to be watching a bunch of younger kids, and none of them needed to see us ‘canoodling’.

Anyway, back to my story; Louis and I calmed down with our 'pda', as Kyle called it, and went back to normal talking about random crap. This 'random crap' included terrible jokes, whiny bladders, and poking fingers.

“How long is this bus ride exactly?” L turned to me once.

“Uh... last I heard it was a two hour ride, why?” I asked in return.

“My phone’s battery died just now and we’ve only been on this thing for barely thirty minutes…” he shrugged.

“Why... did it die... so quickly?” I asked with an off glance. I was deeply concerned why it had died so quickly.

“I may or may not have had the brightness on its full setting…” he shrugged again “and I also may or may not have been playing cut the rope.”

“I thought you completed all the levels on that?” The fact he had his brightness on high went over my head.

“I did... but I was so bored h!” He whined.

He then pouted and grabbed my hand, leaning his body into mine. Like I said before, we were used to being that way. Best platonic friends there ever were.

“Careful, the counselor may see us and think we're trying to frickle frackle!” I pushed him off quickly with a loud gasp.

Louis of course leaned into my shoulder, his head lowering to my ear before I heard the whisper, “Who said we weren’t trying to do that?”

Most of the ride was boring after that since I couldn’t get the picture of my body pounding into Louis’ fine ass, but I suppressed that thought so I could enjoy the beauty that was Coldplay.

Annoying teenagers sang the seven dwarfs ‘high ho’ song for three miles down the road as Louis and I shared my iPod’s beautiful music through an earphone splitter. Thankfully he brought his own earbuds and I mine, so we didn’t have to embarrassingly share those. Earwax is gross. That and Kyle could have had a heart attack.

Louis got mad at one point and deafly asked for me to turn the music up to a higher setting to drown out the kids behind us. Every time I attempted to tell him that it was at the highest setting, he asked me what I said. He couldn’t hear my voice even though I was right beside him, but he heard the singing teenagers ten seats behind us. What a doof.

I tried to pass the time with Louis after my Coldplay playlist reached it’s end point. Nothing I did seemed to work in my own favor. I can tell you one thing, that boy had anger issues.

“How much wood, could a wood-”

“No, shut up, I don't care. Woodchucks don’t chuck wood so let it go before I chuck wood at your head,” Louis seethed before I could finish my riddle.

“How much wood could a Louis chuck if a Louis could chuck wood?” I jokingly asked aloud.

“Enough to knock you out, you overgrown pine tree,” he snorted, rolling his eyes sassily.

“I'm going to take that as a compliment since pines are tall and they smell nice,” I mocked him right back.

“I'd chop you down in a second,” Louis laughed cruelly in return.

After a while, I got so bored that I brought out my mental joke book, but Louis kept beating me to the punchline. The sad part was, I didn't even get close to finishing the joke. I never made it halfway?

“Knock knock?” I asked first.

“No a cow goes moo, ‘p’ to make the word hula hoo’p, I didn't know you could yodel, are you an owl, and last but not least, oh no why are you crying, it’s just a joke” He spat, glaring at me. He looked as if he was testing if there were more.

“Did you really just do that?” I frowned.

“Yes. I know your jokes harry. I know them backwards and inside out and I’m just so done,” he crossed his arms, seeming upset.

“Okay... why did the coach go to the bank?” I later questioned.

“To get his quarter-back,” he groaned leaning his head back, “the golfer has a ‘hole in one’ of his pants, the octopus has ‘ten-tickles’ or ‘tentacles’, the ghost went to the bar for ‘boos’ or ‘booze’, and last but certainly least, the giraffe got asked by the baboon why he has such a long face because he thought his neck was his face which make no sense since giraffes have long faces and necks,” he slumped into his chair.

“Are you happy you ruined my fun?” I frowned more, “and i was seven when I told the giraffe one.”

“I’m not happy, no, I’m quite green with the fact I know all that useless crap,” he looked away from me, facing the window.

The bus ride was quiet for me after that since Louis turned around and chatted up a pretty little red head who was playing her game boy behind us. I drowned out life with Mayday Parade on my iPod. The one thing that broke my sweet silence was when I fell upon the realization that we were extremely close to camp.

“When we get to camp, you’ll be assigned your cabin. Make sure to get there first if you want to grab a certain buddy, since you can sign for the same room if you’re quick enough,” Kyle the easy going counselor announced, standing at the end of the walkway on the bus.

“There are five rules to camp. First, always walk with a buddy; that buddy is your cabin mate. Second, you will only have lunch in the main mess hall when assigned watch duty, otherwise, you’ll eat outside by the lake. We don’t want anything to be too crowded yanno? Third, you are in charge of any children whose classes you’re teaching. If they go missing, it’s your fault and duty to find them. Sucks, I know but hey, easy fix, don’t lose a kid. Fourth, no talking to anyone who isn't part of camp. Fifth and finally, no walking out past the gate in the woods during light hours or dark hours, or any hour even,” Kyle clapped, smiles showing to the whole bus “I’m the lone head counselor here at Lakeway. If you’re good, I’ll love ya for it. If you’re bad, please don't be? I want an easy summer!”  
Everyone ended up clapping after his long speech, and the bus stopped. You could feel the muggy weather outside but it was best left untalked-about since nobody seemed to want to dampen the easy going counselor’s attitude.

Louis ran out ahead of me on the bus, grabbing a clipboard. My assumption of him getting us a matching cabin was correct when I finally departed from the bus after taking a few moments to rethink my escape plan. For those who forget easily, the plan was to hop on the bus and get back home to pee in soda bottles.

I figured I’d end up in some sort of diabetic coma from all the sweets I had stashed in my room as the only means of food and that camp would be worth it after all. It was a risk I had to take.

“Stayin’ with me after all huh?” Lou asked as we watched the bus take off down the dirt road in our opposite direction.

“Correct my flat haired boyfriend,” I patted his chestnut brown hair before skipping away to the toilets for a break I whined to Louis about hours earlier on the bus.

Once we made it to our cabin, things got even easier for us. We unpacked our stuff and threw clothes into their respective cupboards. On the un-bright side, we had to claim bunk beds to sleep on. lou and I decided it was best to share a bunk instead of getting separate ones. I reigned top, him bottom. [Insert sexual innuendo here]

Our morning wake up call was not what we expected however.

“You've got to be kidding me.”

That’s the phrase you hear when you know something’s up. The first thing that pops into your mind? ‘Oh god, what happened?’ am I right or am I right? I highly doubt you’ve heard that and thought anything else.

Just as you thought, I wasn’t exactly pleased that I had to say that. y.You know why? There was a loud and almost ear deafening dying animal like noise blasting through the small megaphones in the corner of our cabin.

“I doubt this is a joke babe,” Louis groaned as he sat up on his bunk. With him moving under me in the seemingly unsteady wooden bed, it felt like the ground had began to quake thanks to the large faults in California.

“In that case we should go see what’s going on, shouldn’t we, my even gayer than myself, babydoll!?” I lifted my torso up, sitting up before jumping completely off the bunk.

“You say I act gayer, but have you seen your clothing choices lately?” Louis shot up in bed, before staring at me with his bright but somehow pissy blue eyes.

“I have wonderful fashion thank you,” I snorted with the widest smile I could muster, hoping my cute factor would brush away the fact I knew I had quite the ‘eye’ for fashion.

“If you were blind I wouldn’t care as much... but damn H, you could tone down a bit,” he shook his head.

“I’m dressing in just jeans and the camp t-shirt today, be proud lou,” I had explained as he started to dress.

“Simple… yet still incredibly hot,” L walked to me, wrapping a sly arm around my waist.

“Just for you baby,” I pecked his lips, dismissing us both.

That morning we met the students we were ‘teaching’ over the summer. I called them students because they had to do as I said and also, I felt they were learning from Lou and I. Although I wasn’t the best at anything and Louis took over most of what I did, it worked out in my favor at times. I was allowed to be as lazy as I wanted and still receive credit and a paycheck.

We showed the children their room and went out our way, letting them get to know Camp Lakeway before we had to get started on other things, which included crafts and plenty of wood glue. I found out the hard way, that it was incredibly hard to remove such things from my hair. Louis found out the ‘fun’ way, that it rips out said hair. Oh how I hated him at times.

“Are you really a tree?” Was one of the multiple things I was asked.

If it wasn’t for Louis planting seeds of confusion in their mind, I wouldn’t have such weird questions. He called me a tree during the five minutes during our birdhouse making class. 

“Does it look like I am kid?” I told the seven year old.

“I don't know... Loueh told us that you were but you don't look like one... are you a tree faerie or somethin’?” The little miniature brat asked me.

“Sure kid ya, I’m a tree faerie. Work on your birdhouse okay?” I replied to the kid before punching Louis in his arm.

He complained about it of course, being the complete wimp he was, but it wasn’t like I cared about how whiny he was. It turned into a small argument over him asking why I hit him, me countering with the fact he called me a tree, and in the end, a five year old called me an angry burch and I shut up.

“I hate this place,” I mumbled, hoping nobody could hear.

“It hates you back,” Louis replied anyway.

The first day watching the kids went by quicker than he and I imagined it would. Lou acted like a child the whole time so he was sad to watch them go to bed. We were invited to a talk around a campfire, which I not only had to drag Louis out to see, but I had to pull him out the door I had opened before him.

“Such a proper gentlemen, opening the door for a beautiful lady like myself,” he winked, skipping out the door as if he wasn’t acting like a tired and grumpy five year old seconds before.

“If you were a woman... wait… I only date guys, I want a refund,” I teased, causing Louis to blurt out a laugh.Then a realization hit me, “oh god you’d be so ugly,” I winced, shaking my head in playful banter. I followed him out the door and onto the dirt trail leading to a glowing orange light down the way.

“Hey, I’d make a gorgeous woman. You on the other hand... I’d pity the man to end with that fugly thing,” he snorted, bumping his hips into mine, sending me stumbling off into the grass.

“Oh please! I have excellent cheekbones!” I rushed back up, hip banging him harder than he did me.

“Oi!” He whined, falling over his feet into the grass before jumping up, walking to me, “I have excellent cheekbones. you... you just have a manly look.”

“You’re right. You should have been born a woman,” I teased further, flicking his shoulder with my fingers.

“I’m quite fine with being a man who’s in love with you though,” he winked.

"Same here,” I agreed.

“Race you to the campfire?” He challenged out of nowhere.

And that we did.

When we got to camp, there were about seven other kids there. Not one of them seemed to mind how close we stood, or even the fact that when we sat down, I slung an arm around Louis. It was almost normal to them. That made me smile.

“So where are you guys from?” Emma, the blonde irish teen who had just spilt a good five years of her life to us, asked.

“Well I’m from Donny, which means Doncaster for all of ya not familiar with Britain, but my family moved out here to Lower Cali when I was about... what? Oh maybe twelve. I’ve been with this goof ever since,” Louis smiled, turning to me as he adjusted his geeky glasses that he wore specifically after daylight hours.

“I was born and raised here. My parents were British, from Cheshire England, but they moved here when my older sister was born,” I explained, turning back to Louis. I just stared at him for a few moments, admiring the proper way he sat up and smiled at everyone around us. He turned to me, smiling with delight, before looking to the guy beside him.

“And Phil mate, what about you?" Lou inquired.

“Well I just moved here from New York, and my dad thought it would be good to get camping experience, so, here I am?” Phil laughed, clapping his hands.

A strange ruffling in the trees hushed us all, the circle growing quiet. We all turned to the noise which, just as randomly as it came, stopped and disappeared. Slowly, each of us turned and stared into the fire.

“Have you guys heard of what happened here?” I looked up, smirking.

“I have clues, but nothing solid,” Emma admitted, rubbing her hands over her arms.

Carter, a scarlet haired beauty with glasses, nodded, “Same here, like... isn't the place cursed or something?" He paused, then licked his lips, “It’s just a myth right?”

I cleared my throat, preparing my story with an evil smirk “actually... it is cursed... about sixty years ago-”

“Maybe you shouldn’t do this H, we’re in the woods right now and I’m pretty bugged out,” Louis scooted closer to me, huddling for warmth and protection. He was cuddled into me beforehand, so the beginning of my story just tucked him in the more so.

I rubbed his shoulder with comforting eyes, looking to everyone else who seemed pretty interested. “Lou, don’t worry. I’m here and I’ll protect you,” I whispered before turning to everyone again. One last time, I checked on Louis. He nodded for me to continue.

“Now, like I said, sixty years ago there was a couple who lived miles down the road; Celia and Daniel. That Danny kid was known for getting into trouble, and his gal, Celia, would just get in for the ride. One night however... Danny went too far. He ran to this very place, stealing this age old indian feather that was said to hold magical powers.”

“What kind of feather?” Andrew, the nerd who I was hoping wouldn’t ask questions, asked.

“Eagle. Because, if you took notice, the totem pole in the middle of camp is just a totem pole of nothing but....”

“Eagles…” they almost all whispered together.

“Exactly. What happened was... the feather was attached to the top of the totem pole. For the indian’s in the area, it signified peace and apparently it held some sort of magical power in their eyes. Danny wanted it, and took it, but not without the town healer taking notice. He ran out after Danny and Celia, chasing them until they reached this large clearing in the woods. Legend says, the man conjured up a spell that caused lightning to strike these totem poles that surrounded Danny and Celia. They ran a few miles out by this very lake we have at camp, but that’s where Danny died. The feather was never found, and according to the wiki page, neither was Celia... she could still be in these woods….” I finished, biting my lip almost nervously just for effect.

The crowd of barely eight teenagers hushed before me, staying quiet and still. Nobody dared to even move a muscle until Louis stood up, dusting his pants off.

“Okay how about we hit the hay. According to my imaginary watch, it’s bed time so c’mon H!” Louis grabbed my arm, pulling me up and into his chest as he hugged me, seeming frightened out of his mind.

Of course, as soon as we were out and away from everyone else, Louis grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. It was dark in the woods. I felt as if we shouldn’t have been there but I ignored that feeling to focus on Louis.

“Was that all actually necessary back there H? I’m sure you scared the bloody life out of each of the grown teens back there,” I noticed his faint frown through the light the moon above gave us.

“It was actually. I wanted to shine some perspective upon the losers who signed up for this lame vacation,” I shot quickly, not in the mood for Louis’ sassing.

“Excuse me but there’s no need to be a proper jerk about this? Just because you aren’t having fun on the trip doesn’t mean everyone else has to be just as sour as you are,” he snarled back, his left eye squinting as his right gave me a murderous glare.

“I’m not being ‘sour’ to everyone else Louis. If you haven’t noticed, I’m just being short with you,” I replied with a half humored laugh.

“You immature, spoiled, selfi-” Louis froze mid-sentence. I almost spoke up to ask him to continue, but froze myself. In front of us, along the trail, was the silhouette some sort of person. They were hunched over and wore some sort of animal fur on their back. They didn’t seem familiar at all. They almost looked deathly by the crept over standing position they were in. 

“Hello?” I called out.

They stood there and stared. Louis fixated his eyes on it and shook his head, leaning closer to me “there was a rule about not staying out too late, H. Maybe we should get going?”

“Yeah, let’s scram,” I told him, taking his hand.

“Stay out of the woods,” a voice whispered to us before we walked off. We both froze in place. It was freaky.. because the person sounded... like a woman?

“Stay out of the woods... just... stay out of the woods." She whispered again. 

To get a closer look, I stepped further to her. Louis tried to grab my arm, but I stepped further to her anyway. “Why?” I called out.

“Stay out of the woods!” She shrieked suddenly, the leaves on the trees surrounding us seeming to quake at her murderous tone.

We ran in the exact opposite direction and back to the campfire after that. It was out, smoke floating to the sky. We then took a few other trails in the other direction until we reached a random entrance into camp. From there, it was easy to get back to our cabin. We never talked about what happened again.

We didn’t go out at night for three days after that. We had thought we knew better. It turns out, we really didn’t. After a whole week of camp of Louis and I being complete nards to the children we were assigned to watch over, we snuck out one night and ran around like idiots.

“If we get caught, this was your idea,” I told Louis once we had successfully snuck into the kitchen.

Yes. Louis and I were raiding the kitchen. It would have been a more quiet operation if Louis hadn’t shouted in a whispered voice ‘don’t let the enemy see you’ and rolled onto the hard ground just outside the cafe. Everything went well after then surprisingly. Everything was at ease... inside the cafeteria at least. As soon as we got outside, Louis made it clear that we couldn’t eat in our cabin because of noisy children.

We stupidly ventured into the woods, walking to the campfire site we had been to only twice before. It was increasingly dark as the moon was less than a crescent that night. Something about the air even felt weird. It was clear we were in for a whirlwind of storms and so much more.

Louis ate his snacks in peace as I stared into the woods. It seemed too dark and windy for us to be outside. Every now and then, something would move. It wasn’t normal movement. It was as if someone jumped away from their hiding spot as soon as my gaze locked there. It sent real shivers down my spine. Yet, we sat there.

“Aren't you gunna eat, H? I suggested this because your stomach growled,” Lou laughed, not caring whether he was loud or not.

“Lou, this place is giving me the creeps,” I told him.

“Weren’t you the one who told the creepy story to scare other kids. Jesus Christ Harry, you’re one depressing man; falling for your own tricks and what not,” Louis snickered, popping a few chips in his mouth.

“Yeah, stupid Harry has scared himself shitless, C’mon L, I’m not joking,” I whined, taking his chips from him.

He stared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and standing, “c’mon H. If you’re really that scared we’ll head back.” 

I nodded and we walked on. I should have known the path was different. There were so many paths and we just picked the one. It led us up and up, and I had a feeling deep down inside that we were heading in the exact wrong direction, but Louis was holding my hand and the feeling sent me into another universe so I let the man guide me. I could never tell him he was flat wrong. He would sass me so much and I couldn’t dare see him angered like a few days earlier. 

We continued on the road for about five minutes before we came to a clearing. It was so dark by that time that we could barely see what was in front of us. Creepily enough, there were five totem poles, like the ones in camp, in a giant circle. They were facing each other, separated by about ten feet each. There was an empty circle in the middle of them all. 

Just as we arrived there, rain began to patter down and around us. I pulled Louis back to get out of there, but he let go of my hand and walked closer. I thought about leaving him, but I have to admit, I was intrigued by them as well.

We walked close to the totems, only for a crack of lightning to freeze us in our place. The thunder that sounded right after it sounded as if someone had threw a mountain into another. The rumble was unlike anything I had ever heard before. Louis even turned to me with a look of worry on his normally confident face.

“Wanna get out of here?” I asked. 

He shook his head no and walked closer to the totems. I followed until we were smack dab in the middle of them.

“How do you think they got here?” He asked me.

“Probably Indians in the area. It’s weird huh... that they seem untouched for such a long period of time... how old do you reckon they are?”

“Older than us, that’s for sure,” he laughed, stepping closer to me. I looked down to him, just to see his worrisome eyes flicker with uncertainty.

“I told you kids to stay out of the woods,” a gross, older voice rasped towards us. Louis stiffened and stepped closer to me, hiding his face in my chest.

“Sorry?” I squinted my eyes in the direction of the voice, freezing and widening my eyes once saw, in full high and close definition, an old woman with wrinkled skin. Her hair was white and rugged.

“I told you kids, to stay out, of the woods,” she repeated, slower this time. “Now... you’ll have to pay,” she laughed sickly.

“What?” Louis pulled back from me, standing up straight to stare at the woman with rage, “who are you to say this? We can beat you senseless in a second old woman. Not that we enjoy beating old women up but you can’t say we’re going to pay for walking around?!” Louis rambled cutely. I just nodded along with him.

“I’m danny,” she smiled. Her smile made me uncomfortable.

That's when it sort of clicked for me. The totems... the storm... the woman in front of us looking older than time itself… that name...

“Yes... curly here gets it,” she/he/it laughed. “Do you know who I really am curly?”

“Yeah... I do,” I blinked, my breathing suddenly stammering.

“Well explain to me, because I can’t grasp any of this,” Louis frowned.

“But wait.. didn’t Danny die?" I looked to Louis “in my story, Danny died.” 

Louis nodded, not understanding where I was going with my accusation.

“Woman are you insane?” I asked her, biting at my lip.

“I’ll show you how insane i am,” she snickered before limping closer. We would have ran away from her, but the sky thundered and blew up in bright white. Then, Before us, the totems grew bright white. I pushed Louis out of the way just before jolts of electricity pierced through every part of my body. 

When we woke up, I was laying in a bed. All around me, were bright white lights. It took me a while to adjust to the surroundings. When I did, I saw Louis and... myself. Louis was yammering to Kyle who was nodding. I moved my arms to stand up, but they were locked in place. I looked down, and saw I was handcuffed to a chair… my arms were not my own either. They were wrinkled and covered in dark spots.

“And here, all this time, we thought Celia had died. I’m sorry she’s acting nuts. I guess being alone all that time has knocked the sense out of her. Sorry she was bothering you boys. We have a special car coming to pick her up,” Kyle shook his head. Louis took one last glance at me before walking off.

Before he left, I heard him mumble "Crazy woman said she was my boyfriend. The hell with that crazy…”

I stared at the mirror of myself, tilting my head. This ‘clone’ just smiled, waved, then turned to Kyle.

“May I talk to her before the police come?” He asked, sounding just like me.

Kyle nodded and walked off. Harry... or whatever, walked to me and chuckled with a sadistic laugh “Thanks for the new body. Luckily your boyfriend Louis wasn’t changed like we were. I’ve been in that body for sixty freaking years. See you… never. Enjoy the body,” he patted my head before leaving.

So here I am now. Apparently... I’m Celia. And I’ve been in a nursing home for the sick and delusional ever since that day. I’m not lying. I am Harry. Please tell the nurses I really am Harry. Nobody will believe me. Tell them I’m me. Tell Louis that Harry isn’t Harry. Please. I’m not crazy. I’m not crazy.


End file.
